Properties of silicon are generally understood by reference to atomic and bulk silicon models. Placed in this context, bulk silicon has evolved into a critical material in modern technology. The silicon transistor is widely appreciated as a revolutionary device. Quantum physics explains atomic silicon interactions. The understanding of bulk silicon, as well as atomic silicon, has limited the application of silicon to devices which benefit from the properties attributable to bulk and atomic silicon. Thus, when other properties are sought, such as stimulated emissions, other materials are used. Other materials, such as the Group III-V semiconductors are then used, despite the benign, plentiful and inexpensive nature of silicon. Expansion of the potential uses for silicon in electronic, optoelectronic, biological and other diverse applications is therefore desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a new form of silicon. The invention provides such a new and non-naturally occurring form or phase of silicon and a method for producing it.